¿Yo, papá?
by Nekogirlmorris
Summary: Ed recibe una gran noticia. A petición, ahora la historia de Al. Comedia que seguramente les gustará XD
1. ¿Yo, papá?

¡Pues aquí me tienen de nuevo

**¡Pues aquí me tienen de nuevo! **Seguramente por aquí me conocen por mis fics de "La alquimista de la sangre dorada" ó "¿Qué pasaría si Ed y Winry cambiaran de cuerpos?" ambos han agradado mucho, sólo espero que este no sea la excepción n.nU

Una amiga de apodo Aru dio la idea, me dijo, puesto que le agrada mi forma de escribir, que sería genial poner a Ed cuando recibió la gran noticia de ser papá, así que acepté y puse todo el contenido del fic u.u así que me hago responsable de que si les agrada o no n.nU (pobre Aru, ella no se tendría la culpa, ahí yo si la hecho a perder jeje)

**Disclaimer:**

Hiromu Arakawa es dueña de todos los personajes de FMA. Cualquier personaje inventado fuera de los personajes originales de FMA, es propiedad de quien lo crea y lo caracteriza.

Este fanfic no es copiado ni ha sido copiado (según plagio obvio). Las ideas principales presentadas en el fic pueden ser coincidencia, más no el ambiente y desarrollo según el fin con el que son escritos por el autor, de ser copiados éstos últimos, se le consideraría plagio

**¡Dejen reviews pliz! así sabré si le continúo n.n **

**Nota 1:** Lily es la doble de Winry  si quieres saber de ella puedes leer el fic original "Destino" de donde surgió el personaje. También este fic puede contener información NO necesaria de "La alquimista de la sangre dorada".

**Nota 2:** _para los que leen el fic de "La alquimista de la sangre dorada", esto sucedió antes de que Vic naciera._

**Nota 3:** No te preocupes, éste fic está adaptado para que cualquiera pueda leerlo sin necesidad de haber leído otro fic.

**¿Yo papá? (capt. 1)**

Cálida era esa mañana de enero, en una habitación, oscura por las cortinas que impedían que los rayos de luz iluminaran el cuarto, se encontraba una pareja reposando placidamente en su lecho como si el arribo de la mañana importara poco.

Dando la espalda a su esposa y envuelto entre sábanas, una figura que asomaba largos mechones dorados evitaba ver su rostro por el revoltijo de cabellos.

La rubia mujer que se encontraba a su lado miraba hacia el techo un tanto preocupada.

- E- edward…- murmuró en el silencio la mujer.  
- Hmm….- escuchó una queja por respuesta.  
- Ayer fui al médico…- decía todavía con un dejo de preocupación la de hermosos ojos azules.

El rubio parecía que de nuevo había sido vencido por el sueño; esta vez no le dio respuesta a su esposa de que tan si quiera la atendía, aún así la rubia prosiguió.

- …y pues…- seguía diciendo sin dar importancia si su esposo le escuchaba o no ya que no apartaba la vista del techo.- me dijo que…- tragó saliva y luego frunció el ceño muy decidida a la noticia que iba a dar.- Ed, vamos a tener un hijo.- dijo al principio segura pero luego se sorprendió de sus palabras como si todavía fuesen nuevas para ella.

Edward, no dijo ni hizo nada provocando que Lily volviera a su intranquilo gesto.

- Seguramente ni me escu…- empezaba a decirse así misma.  
- Espera…- murmuró Ed dándole todavía la espalda.- ¿Dijiste que vamos a tener un hijo?- preguntó.  
- Si, eso di…

La calma prevaleció por unos últimos instantes.

- ¡¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!- resonó en estruendo por toda la casa.

En la calle los vecinos que barrían el pórtico de sus viviendas o regresaban de la compra vespertina, miraron en dirección a la gran casa de donde provino el grito.

- Ah…ése Elric…- murmuró un anciano que recogía el periódico.- Me pregunto qué clase de noticia le habrán dado esta vez.- finalizó con un gran suspiro de acostumbramiento.

En la recámara de la pareja seguía la sorpresa de la noticia.

- E-ed…- dijo preocupada Lily al ver cómo su esposo se incorporó de inmediato quedando sentado a su lado y mirándola con ojos atónitos tras su gran reacción.  
- ¿P-por qué no me dijiste?- preguntó él sin perderla de vista.  
- Bueno pues…- comenzaba a decir inocente sin darse cuenta de la estúpida pregunta.- ¡Ed te lo estoy diciendo!  
- S-si pero, pero… ¡Aaarrgh!- meneaba con las manos a la cabeza mientras Lily le miraba asustada.  
- Creí que te agradaría la noticia.- miró bajo.  
- ¿Ah? ¡Claro que me agrada la noticia! Es sólo que… es tan pronto.- trató de explicarse.

En seguida recibió una leve cachetada.

- De verdad que ustedes los hombres parecen estar preparados para aventuras pero nunca pero este tipo de cosas.- dijo Lily haciendo coraje.  
- Lily…- murmuró Ed sorprendido y como hombre, sin entender.

Ya más tarde, éste caminaba por la calle, parecía que no le había sentado bien la noticia por el talante que llevaba, con la decisión de distraerse un poco apartado de su esposa. No tardó y se detuvo frente a una vistosa casa.

Llamó a la puerta y escuchó que alguien le habría.

- ¡Hermano!- exclamó alegre Alphonse al topárselo al abrir la puerta, pero pronto desvaneció su sonrisa al verlo bajar la mirada un poco aturdido.- ¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó contagiado de preocupación.  
- No Al…es que… ¡LILY ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!- exclamó entrando a la casa y tomando del cuello la camisa de su hermano menor.  
- Tra-tranquilízate…no es para tanto jeje.- reía Alphonse tratando de calmarlo.  
- ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Al voy a ser papá!...uh…- reaccionó Ed.- ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!- se alarmó más.  
- Jeje…- rió por su descubrimiento.  
- ¡¡ ¿Qué voy a hacer?!- lagrimeaba asustado.  
- No tienes que hacer nada, sólo esperar y…- decía Al antes de notar a su hermano mayor, en un rincón de la casa, completamente aislado y meciéndose con las piernas apegadas al pecho.-Hermano…- murmuró asomando una gotita por la frente.  
- ¿Por qué Izumi nunca nos preparó para esto?- preguntó realmente alterado.  
- Uff.- suspiró.- porque se supone que debemos enfrentarlo por nosotros mismos.- Además, no es nada malo.- dijo mirándolo fraternalmente. - Lo sé.- tranquilizó Ed dejando de mecerse y bajando sus ojos dorados al mismo tiempo que se recuperaba.- Pero…tengo miedo.- dijo con esa voz que adquiría en momentos de hálito.- Tengo miedo de no ser un buen padre.- sonrió como si se burlara de sí mismo.  
- No lo serás…- le dijo Al mirándolo atentamente.- Yo tenía la misma inquietud, antes de que Joseph naciera, pero comprendí que tengo la oportunidad de ser mejor. Aunque no lo creas, es algo que papá nos enseñó con sus errores.- sonrió cálidamente.

Ed miró sorprendido a su hermano para luego sonreír abiertamente.

- Tienes razón, Al.

Más tarde, cuando Ed regresó a casa, se topó con su esposa esperándolo sentada en un sillón de la sala. Apenas ella lo vio llegar, se puso de pie y conmovida se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Entiendo si necesitas tiempo para afrontarlo.- le dijo sin soltarlo y asumiendo que era una gran noticia para él como padre primerizo.  
- No Lily.- pronunció Ed sin verle a la cara y sin soltarla del gran abrazo.- Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por la noticia, aunque debo decir que realmente me tomó por sorpresa.- dio un profundo suspiro, listo para recordarle cuánto la amaba.- Te a…

Pero justo en ese romántico momento Ed escuchó un sonido de asco y después sintió como se humedecía su espalda, quedó petrificado. A Lily le habían dado nauseas por el gran abrazo que oprimía su vientre que acabó por vomitar por detrás de él.

Y eso, sólo era el inicio de un catastrófico embarazo.

- ¡Ed, necesito el agua caliente!- gritaba Lily tendida en la cama con un gran batón blanco que asomaba su pequeño vientre abultado de ya varios meses de embarazo.

Por la puerta de la recámara entraba apurado Ed con una toalla en la boca y un gran recipiente de agua caliente en las manos.

Apenas asentó el recipiente a los pies de su esposa, y soltó la toalla de la boca, comenzó a quejarse.

- ¡Me quema! ¡Me quema!- brincaba soplándose las manos por antes cargar con el recipiente hirviendo.  
- ¿Por qué no te pusiste unos guantes de cocina?- preguntó Lily remojando sus hinchados pies en el agua.  
- ¡Pues porque SU MAJESTAD quería que le trajera el agua lo antes posible!- respondió Ed sarcástico y molestoso.  
- ¿No me digas que otra vez vas a empezar?- preguntó la rubia mientras su esposo la veía fastidiado.- Además…- chilló apunto de llorar.- sabes que eso me hace sentir mal.- aguanto el llanto como mujer sensible que era por los efectos del embarazo.  
- ¡¡N- no vayas a llorar!!- sacudió Ed los brazos, asustado por lo que llegara a pasar.  
- ¡Eres un idiota!- se echó a llorar Lily en un mar de lágrimas. Ed torció los labios y relajó los hombros dándose por vencido, preparándose para la palabrería que seguía.- ¡Siempre quejándote cuando yo no puedo hacer nada! ¡Claro, como me veo panzona ni caso me haces! ¡Sólo te pido uno que otro favor y tú te…- gritaba llorando incansablemente.

Ed se escurrió por la habitación lenta y discretamente hasta llegar a la puerta y salir azotándola de golpe, dándole fin a tanto griterío.

- Tranquilo Ed.- se dijo suspirando, parado a espaldas a la puerta de la habitación de la que acababa de salir.- Unos meses más y esto acabará.- continuó diciéndose antes de entrar en razón.- Ejem…no…esto apenas está empezando.- dijo con un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa forzada.

Los días pasaban pronto y la fecha de arribo del primogénito estaba a punto de darse.

- Al…- murmuraba Ed bajando la cabeza. Alphonse se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente al de él, sosteniendo en su regazo un pequeño infante de dos años aproximadamente.  
- ¿Si, hermano?- preguntó mirándolo atento.

Edward alzó el rostro para dejar ver unas horrorosas ojeras acompañadas de una cara de cansancio extremo, eso sin mencionar su alborotada cabellera.

- ¡Hermano pero que…! ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó asustado Al.  
- Todos estos días Lily ha querido que cumpla todo lo que ella me pide…pero… ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!- exclamó desesperado.  
- Solo unos días más y…- quería calmarlo.  
- ¡EMPIEZA LA VERDADERA PESADILLA!- gritó más alarmado que antes.

El pequeño Joseph rompió en llanto después de asustarse con tanto alboroto provocado por su tío, inmediatamente Alphonse, paciente y cariñosamente, calmó al niño meciéndolo en brazos y haciéndole una que otra cara que le causara gracia y culminara con sus lágrimas.

- Lo siento.- murmuró apenado Ed y acomodándose en el sillón.  
- No te preocupes.- sonrió Al.  
- Oye Al…- dijo viendo que su hermano menor reía un poco con el niño y este le devolvía una linda y tierna sonrisa.  
- ¿Si?- preguntó prestándole atención.  
- Creo que eres mejor padre de lo que yo podría llegar a ser.- le dijo un poco avergonzado y sonriendo bajo.  
- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!- rió Al.  
- ¡Pero si nunca te pusiste como yo estoy ahora!  
- Bueno…es que…jeje…preferí no decírtelo.- confesó tímidamente.  
- Así que también fuiste esclavo de Estefanía.- dijo Ed con cara de hastío.- Aún así debiste decírmelo.

Alphonse suspiró tranquilamente para después decirle a su hermano:

- De verdad que tú nunca te das cuenta de nada….- recordó una ocasión en la que él bajaba corriendo de las escaleras a traerle una frazada a su, en aquel momento embarazada esposa, cuando ella estaba recibiendo en la puerta por visita a Edward y a Lily. Ed, ni si dio cuenta por lo que pasaba su hermano ya que estaba distraído viendo una mariposa pasar. - Esto…- captó apenado aquel después de recordar la misma escena.  
- Llevas mucho tiempo estresado, será mejor que salgas a dar un paseo.- recomendó Al.  
- Si…tienes razón.- aceptó pasando lo de su hermano.

Los dos salieron a las calles de Alemania a disfrutar de la tarde acompañados de Joseph, quien se entretenía, tomado de la mano de su padre, caminando torpemente en las aceras. Ed veía curioso lo atento que resultaba ser su hermano menor como padre.

- Tengo sed.- dijo después de andar un rato.  
- Ahí deben vender algo para beber.- miró Al un establecimiento enfrente de la acera.- Adelántate, yo iré a comprarle un caramelo a Joseph, se está poniendo muy inquieto.- indicó alejándose de él.

El rubio de camisa blanca cruzó la calle y entró a un establecimiento, según él, el que su hermano le había indicado. Al entrar, vio mesas rodeadas de hombres, pero no le importó; estaba muy sediento, así que se sentó en una mesa a esperar a que alguien le atendiera.

- Buenas noches, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- preguntó tomando orden una atractiva mujer voluptuosa con escote, cuyos encantos quedaban a la altura de la vista de Ed.

Éste no pudo evitar arrinconarse en su silla un poco sonrojado, tratando de concentrase en lo que quería.

- Quiero…a- aaa.- tartamudeó tragando saliva.

La mesera se dio cuenta de lo apenado que estaba el joven hombre que aprovechó para coquetearle.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó vanidosa acerándose más a Ed, que ponía cara de torpe con sus rojas mejillas.- Te traeré lo mejor de la casa.- le guiñó el ojo e inmediatamente se marchó.

Apenas se fue la mujer, unos hombres llegaron a sentarse en la misma mesa.

- Es muy hermosa, ¿No te parece, muchacho?- le preguntó unos de los hombres refiriéndose a la empleada que le acababa de atender.  
- Si…pero soy casado.- río Ed con su peculiar sonrisa y pasando prontamente el sonrojo.  
- ¡Bah! Eso dicen todos y acaban viniendo a lugares como éste.- dijo otro hombre poco amistoso.  
- ¿Lugares como éste?- preguntó Ed extrañado.- Si yo sólo vine por un vaso con agua.- dijo ingenuo.

Los tres hombres que se habían sentado con él rieron a carcajadas.

- ¡Eso le dicen a sus esposas!- dijo el tercer hombre dándole a otro un codazo en las costillas, al tiempo que se burlaba.  
- ¡Aquí lo que se sirve es cerveza, pequeño!- exclamó el primer hombre mostrando su gran tarro de cerveza.

Ed miró el gran tarro para darse cuenta que se encontraba en un bar, luego reaccionó ante otra cosa que también notó.

- Oiga… ¿CÓMO ME LLAMÓ?- preguntó comenzando a molestarse por el comentario de "pequeño".  
- ¡Tranquilo amigo! Sólo bebe un poco.- le dijo el tercer hombre dándole una palmada en la espalda y ofreciéndole cerveza.  
- No, lo siento, yo no tomo.- excusó apenado y riendo.  
- ¡Verás que con el primer trago se te quitará ésa cara de piojo demacrado!- exclamó el segundo hombre provocando que al ambarino le saliera una gran vena en la frente.

En eso, llegó la mesera de un principio con lo mejor de la casa: un enorme tarro de cerveza para Edward. El mayor de los Elric sólo miraba tímido lo que le esperaba.

Mientras tanto, Alphonse, que ya había conseguido una paleta de dulce con la que Joseph se distrajera, empezó a buscar a su hermano en el lugar que le indicó, pero cuando entró a la tienda no encontró rastro de él.

- Disculpe…- le preguntó al encargado de la tienda.- ¿No vio entrar a un hombre rubio?-preguntó arrugando el ceño.  
- ¡Todos los días!- dijo sarcástico el encargado.- Es decir, joven, estamos en Alemania.- dijo haciendo burla a la distintiva característica rubicunda de la gran mayoría de los alemanes.  
- Jejeje…el no es como todos. Es un…poco bajito.- señaló apenado.  
- No, entonces no lo he visto.- contestó el encargado.

Alphonse salió de la tienda preguntándose dónde estaría su hermano, hasta que creyó dar en el clavo. Se dirigió al siguiente establecimiento, próximo del que acababa de salir. Cuando entró al lugar se topó con gran alboroto; Edward bailaba y cantaba acompañado de tres hombres atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban en el bar, bebían cerveza tras otra, y él, no era la excepción.

- ¡Miren ahí está mi hermano!- dijo Ed borracho señalando la entrada del lugar.  
- ¡El hombre de hojalata!- río otro hombre señalando también al castaño.  
- ¿Hermano, les contaste?- preguntó alarmado Alphonse mirando a Ed.  
- ¿Qué, de qué hablas? ¡Yo no soy tu hermano!- gritó empezando a delirar.

Alphonse lo tomó por la fuerza, lo arrastró y entre burlas y borrachos lo sacó del lugar llevando con la otra mano al pequeño de Jos.

- ¡¿Me puedes explicar que hacías ahí?!- preguntó irritado. Ed parecía vomitar en un callejón.  
- ¿Qué no fue la tienda que me indicaste?- dijo muy nauseabundo.  
- La que te indiqué decía "ALMACÉN" mientras que la que tú entraste decía "BAR"  
- Jeje…- río muy apenado.  
- Ahora apestas a cerveza, ¿Qué le dirás a Lily cuando te vea?- preguntó Al preocupado.  
- Hmm….- pensaba Ed en una buena excusa.

Ya entrada la noche, en casa de Ed las cosas parecían ir en su contra, mejor dicho, él se las buscaba.

- ¡Cómo esperas a qué te crea que una caja llena de cervezas te cayó encima y que por eso apestas a licor!- gritó Lily enfurecida.  
- Jum.- suspiró Ed rindiéndose para decir la verdad.- Digamos que tomé una que otra cerveza.- admitió bajando la cabeza.  
- Eso suena mejor.- expresó Lily causando que Ed creyera pasar su enojo.- Pero, tomará tiempo que te perdone.- le dijo calmándose.  
- Y eso será…- decía impaciente.  
- ¡Cuando te disculpes!, ¿Ed, en qué has estado pensando?- preguntó sorprendida y él la miró también extrañado.  
- Lo…lo siento Lily.- se apenó sonriendo.-…y en lo que he estado pensando…- empezó diciendo, causando asombro en la rubia.- sólo pienso en ti y en nuestro hijo.- rió un poco.  
- Yo también pienso en ti. Ed, me preocupas.  
- ¡Bah! No es para tanto.- contestó sonriendo como si realmente nada le inquietara.  
- Van dos y me debes una.- río su esposa discretamente.  
- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ingenuo.  
- Sólo te he disculpado una vez por mentirme.- terminó Lily yéndose a su habitación.

Edward se rascó la cabeza con mueca agotada, aceptando la verdad. Esto de ser padre lo tenía angustiado.

**¿Continuará? eso depende de ustedes... eso, si quieren un poquito más XD**


	2. Yo también fui papá

Hi, veo que les gustó el fic y pues…a petición de los lectores les dejo la continuación pero ésta vez con la historia de Al

Hi, veo que les gustó el fic y pues…a petición de los lectores les dejo la continuación pero esta vez con la historia de Al.

¡Dejen reviews pliz y gracias por comentar anteriormente!

**Nota:** el fic es un Al´s POV (creo que así se dice o.ô) lo que significa, que el fic está redactado como si el mismo Al lo relatara.

**Yo también fui papá (Capt.2)**

"_Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan preocupado. Es decir, sé que ahora está muy nervioso por eso de ser padre…pero… ¡Empieza a preocuparme demasiado! Me ha preguntado cosas realmente extrañas, como ¿Crees que traer el cabello largo daría un mal ejemplo como padre? ¡Eso en verdad es realmente extraño! Claro, si eres mi hermano, ya que difícilmente deja que alguien le toque el más fino de sus cabellos, además de que nunca discute con eso de que si desea cortárselo o no…jeje les digo, me preocupa demasiado._

_Sí, lo sé, yo también he pasado por eso de padre primerizo. Recuerdo que cuando le conté que muy pronto se convertiría en tío, se puso histérico…."_

- ¿Cómo que vas a tener un hijo?- gritó desesperado después de una vez contarle la noticia.  
- Pues…Estefanía me dijo que así será.- le respondí apenado; traía una cara que difícilmente se le quitaría.  
- S-si pero…..- tartamudeó.- ¡Siempre me ganas!- refunfuñó haciendo un poco de coraje que resultaba cómico.

"_Debo decir que para mi hermano Ed, lo que exista entre él y yo, todo parase serle un juego u estrategia, en donde él quiere llevarme la delantera, dice que es para protegerme y así dar la cara primero, pero en estos casos, como cuando éramos niños, solía ser una competencia en donde yo siempre le ganaba…"_

- ¡Eres más pequeño que yo y ya vas a ser papá!- me gritaba como si no me hubiese dado cuenta.  
- Lo sé.- reí apenado.  
- Uh…eso significa que tú y Estefanía ya…- decía él con una cara socarrona y juguetona.  
- ¡Guárdate tus comentarios!- le susurré ruborizado al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.  
- ¡Ah yo quería ser papá primero!- se lamentaba un poco ofendido y cruzando los brazos.

"_Yo sólo suspiraba, definitivamente mi hermano nunca cambiaría, aún veía en él al chico alegre y travieso con el que solía jugar y que a veces se burlaba de mi ingenuidad, pues a pesar de los años sobresalía en él cierto comportamiento infantil que en momentos de tensión me sorprendía con su rara madurez._

_Cuado mi hermano vivía aquí en Alemania, adquirió cierto aire serio que pocas veces denotaba su verdadero carácter, pero al unirme a él y estar de nuevo juntos, volvió a ser el Ed que yo conocía y al que tanto cariño le tengo._

_¡Cierto! Lo olvidaba, seguramente se preguntarán quién es Estefanía, bueno…ella era una monja que posteriormente de tantos enredos y problemas decidió unirse conmigo, pero esa es otra historia en donde Lily y Ed también se ven involucrados. Estefanía y yo nos casamos antes de que mi hermano se casara con Lily, esto debido a que Lily es un reconocida escritora que tiene una agenda muy apretada al asistir a conferencias y cosas de ese tipo, por esa razón ella y mi hermano decidieron aplazar su boda._

_¡Uff! Eso me hace recordar inmediatamente que el día de mi boda, preparándonos en casa para asistir a la ceremonia, mi hermano lucía elegante con un traje café que para su desgracia le quedaba un poco ajustado ¡Si tan sólo me hubiese escuchado!…"_

- Hermano, ¿No te probarás el traje?- le pregunté cuando estábamos comprando las prendas y yo estaba pagando. Mi compañero se encontraba sentado en una caja de mercancía con una cara de aburrimiento total.  
- ¡Bah! Ésas son tonterías.- dijo con mal gesto.- ¡Sólo paga y vámonos!- dijo poniéndose de pie y casi huyendo de la tienda.

"_Ahora, se encontraba quejándose mientras yo le miraba como de costumbre. Pero ya no era el traje, sino la corbata…"_

- ¡Grrr! ¡Estúpida corbata ya verás lo que te haré cuando…  
- Hagas lo que hagas no la jales hacia tu cuello.- le dije mientras me acomodaba el traje, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
- ¡Me asfixio…- gritó mi hermano dando vueltas por toda la habitación.  
- ¡Hermano!- corrí detrás de él para luego batallar con la corbata que estaba muy ajustada a su cuello. Después de luchar con la corbata finalmente pude quitársela.  
- Muchas gracias Al.- me agradeció con respiración agitada.

"_Sé que no era el momento, pero tuve un mal presentimiento respecto a la respuesta…"_

- ¿Tienes los anillos?- le pregunté.  
- ¡Si están aquí!- respondió seguro.  
- Menos mal.- suspiré aliviado.  
- Están en…- empezó a buscar inútilmente en sus bolsillos. Yo sólo puse cara angustiosa.- N-no te preocupes Al…- trató de calmarme.

"_Mi hermano, el padrino de bodas, no tenía ni idea de dónde estabas los anillos. Lo peor de todo es que empezó a refunfuñar…"_

- ¡NO SÉ DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN LOS ANILLOS!- gritó corajudo.  
- ¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES?- le pregunté mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
- ¡No lo sé! Recuerdo que fui a buscar el pastel…por cierto, se veía muy apetitoso jejeje.- recordó algo que él sabía que yo ciertamente supondría.  
- ¿Le diste un dedazo al pastel, verdad?- le pregunté un poco molesto.  
- Uno muy chiquito…-río.  
- ¡HERMAAANO!- le regañé por tantos descuidos.  
- Tranquilo, nadie se dará cuenta.- dijo con poca importancia con ese gesto que sabe que me molesta.  
- ¡Pero sí se darán cuenta de eso!- dije queriéndome referir a los anillos, que por alguna rara razón había señalado, según yo, a la nada, pero al ver que mi hermano veía asombrado hacia donde yo apuntaba me percaté de lo que veía.

"_Un gato. El gato gris callejero que yo había adoptado, gracias a que Estefanía no le molestan las mascotas a diferencia de mi hermano, había señalado. El gato se lamía los bigotes, pero en su cola, inexplicablemente, estaba atada una cinta que en la parte final envolvía y arrastraba un cajita negra ¡Los anillos!..."_

- ¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?- preguntó mi hermano sorprendido y alzando una ceja.  
- No lo sé…- le dije también atontado.  
- Gatito…- susurró a continuación con gesto astuto, sólo buscaba aventajarse del gato. Pero como mi hermano había sido tan "dulce" con mi linda mascota, ésta por supuesto al verlo casi abalanzarse sobre él salió corriendo a toda velocidad.  
- No creo que esa sea la forma correcta de atraerlo.- le dije tratando de hacerle ver una mejor manera.

"_Pero como saben, mi hermano es tan terco que ni caso me hizo y hecho carrera detrás del gato. Un revoltijo se hizo por toda la habitación mientras yo le gritaba que parara…"_

- ¡Ya déjalo, no lo alcanzarás!- le grité.  
- ¡Claro que lo haré!- gritó al tiempo que tomaba al gato de la cola y le quitaba la cajita de los anillos, no sin antes recibir una gran rasguñada en la cara.  
- Iré por alcohol.- le dije acostumbrado a que saliera herido.  
- ¡Al sube al auto!- gritó tomando las llaves del coche y su chaqueta.  
- Pero estás lastimado, no querrás que nadie te…- empecé a decirle.  
- Al…- suspiró profundo.- es tu boda y me he comportado como… ¿Sabes? Se hace tarde, luego me disculpo contigo.- dijo y me arrastró hacia al coche para luego manejar a toda velocidad.

"_Afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo y la ceremonia se dio como esperábamos: maravillosamente bella. Claro, no faltó quien le preguntara a mi hermano por las heridas que llevaba en el rostro. Y lo del pastel…digamos que no fue un dedazo…tuvimos que explicar que se accidentó y que por eso le faltaba un gran pedazo._

_Tiempo después de la boda, como había mencionado, llegó la noticia de que pronto sería papá. Al principio me alegré demasiado, era algo que no puedo expresar con palabras, pero luego, vino el revés. Mi querida esposa Estefanía, que es muy linda y dulce, debido al embarazo sufrió un gran cambio de actitud, en especial conmigo, se volvió agresiva y grosera…"_

- ¡Al! ¿Lavaste los platos?- me preguntó una mañana en la que ella estaba de muy mal humor.  
- S-si.- le dije amigable para no hacerla enojar más.  
- ¡Bien ahora lava la ropa, vas al supermercado y de paso me compras unos chocolates! ¡Pero qué esperas! ¡No te quedes ahí de bobo esperando a que te pida más!- me gritaba mientras me rompía el corazón.  
- Si…ya voy.- le decía con todo el afán de querer satisfacerla porque la quiero mucho.

"_Me trataba como su sirviente, sino fuera porque aún guardaba el recuerdo de su angelical rostro, no creo que hubiese soportado tanto. Lo peor, es que sólo conmigo era así, podíamos estar rodeados de personas, pero si se dirigía a mí cambiaba completamente…"_

- ¡Hola Lily!- saludó alegre a mi cuñada una vez que la recibimos por visita acompañada de mi hermano mayor.  
- Hola Estefanía, qué gusto verte.- le respondió Lily amigablemente.  
- Hace frío…-dijo mi esposa exagerando un poco, luego se dirigió hacia mí y me exigió muy de mala gana.- ¡Alphonse ve y tráeme una frazada!  
- Pero…no hace frío…- le dije de lo más normal.  
- ¡AHORA!- susurró con una mirada que me aterraba.

"_Lily quedó atónita por el comportamiento de Estefanía. Y mi hermano…bueno, pues mi hermano estaba distraído viendo revolotear una mariposa, ni cuenta se dio de mi tortura. No le comenté nada, probablemente diría que estaba exagerando, además, no quería alarmar con mi situación, preferí guardármelo. Menos mal sólo fueron nueve meses._

_Por fin, el día de nacimiento de mi hijo llegó. Esperábamos en el hospital, en la sala de espera, pero yo estaba que me comían los nervios…"_

- Al….- me decía mi hermano al ver que mis manos temblaban.  
- ¿Q-que?- le tartamudeé.  
- Deja de temblar, estás sudando y empiezas a preocuparme.- me dijo un tanto interesado.  
- ¡No lo puedo evitar!- le dije casi llorando. La verdad es que estaba que me derretía de la emoción e intriga.  
- ¡Ya cálmate! ¡Deja de temblar!- gritó mi hermano y me tomó de las manos tratando de frenar mis nervios.  
- ¡Noooo!- le gritaba confuso.  
- ¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?  
- No lo sé…-jadeaba viendo los pasillos del hospital.- tan sólo mira a ésa gente… ¡Mírala! Está enfermaaaaa….- dije delirando.  
- ¡AL REACCIONA!- me abofeteó en lo que yo estaba blanco como cadáver y me encontraba ido.

"_Luego vino lo peor…."_

- Alphonse Elric, su esposa lo espera en la habitación 912.- dijo una enfermera con una impecable sonrisa que decía que ya me había convertido en padre.  
- Vamos Al…- me dijo emocionado mi hermano. Yo había entrado en pánico.  
- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO QUIEEEROOOO!- pataleé mientras él me retenía.  
- ¿Cómo que no quieres?- me gritaba.  
- MIEDOOOOO.- le gritaba muy nervioso.  
- ¡AAAH! ¡VIENES PORQUE VIENES!- gritó enojado y me arrastró hasta la habitación donde nos esperaban mi esposa y Lily.

"_Al llegar frente a la habitación, arañé la puerta para no entrar…jeje…"_

- ¡Ya basta Al! ¡Es tu hijo!– exclamó mi hermano empujándome a la habitación.

"_Finalmente, después de tanto alboroto, entré a la habitación y me puse de pie junto a mi esposa que en brazos cargaba a nuestro recién nacido hijo. Yo estaba que me moría, me quedé helado al momento que me ofreció cargarlo..."_

- Al…toma al bebé.- me susurró Ed al ver que no me movía para nada.  
- ¡S-si!- dije y extendí mis brazos para cargarlo.

"_Al tenerlo en brazos pude ver que era un varón que descansaba tiernamente, luego, inesperadamente abrió los ojos y noté que eran dorados como los de mi hermano, pero poco más opacos, como los míos…"_

- Se parece a ti Al.- me dijo mi hermano con una gran sonrisa, tal vez recordando el día cuando nací.

"_No recuerdo qué más pasó, pues…jeje, me desmayé. Hasta hoy en día mi hermano se sigue burlando de mí, yo simplemente me lamento por mi comportamiento. Pero ahora el que sufre es otro. Debo admitir que me resisto a burlarme de mi hermano, lo entiendo en cierta forma, pero sólo hay que ver cómo se comporta para que uno llegue a preocuparse. Lo único que sé, es que su "tortura" durará tan sólo nueve meses, mientras que la alegría de ser padre, el resto de su vida."_

**¿Continuará? jaja XD lo dejo de nuevo en sus manos **


	3. Travesuras

Había pasado el tiempo

Hola a todos, je ya saben que Nekogirlmorris es muy tardada con sus fics, en especial ahora que son vacaciones, ya me hacían falta jeje n.nU espero que les guste y muchísimas gracias por su preferencia (jaja suena muy comercial XD)

¡Dejen comentarios pliz! espero que les entretenga el capt

**Travesuras (Capt 3)**

El tiempo había trascurrido. Lo suficiente para que ahora se escucharan llantos y risas de infantes por toda la casa.

Edward ya era papá desde hace poco más de una año. Era padre de una adorable pequeñita a quien decidió bautizar por Victoria.

Una mañana, Ed se encontraba en la cocina tratando de enseñarle a la rubia niña a decir su primera palabra.

- Pa-pá.- decía en un intento desesperado para que esa fuese la primera palabra de Victoria antes que la típica palabra "mamá".

- Llevas una semana tratando de enseñarle.- dijo Lily sirviendo el desayuno.

- Estás celosa porque su primera palabra será papá.- mencionó orgulloso frente a la niña que se encontraba sentada en su silla de bebé.

- Como quieras.- suspiró la mujer sentándose a comer.

Al mediodía, llegó Alphonse acompañado de su esposa. Le extrañó que Edward no lo recibiera.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano, Lily?- preguntó por él.

- Ah…está en la cocina, lleva tiempo tratando de enseñarle su primera palabra a Vic.

El castaño fue a la cocina y no pudo evitar reír al encontrarse a su hermano perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Vamos Victoria di pa-pá!- gritaba un poco.

- No es tan fácil como parece.- dijo Al acercándose a su lado.

- ¡A-al!- se apenó Ed mientras Alphonse jugaba con la niña.

Edward ahora cruzaba los brazos y se encontraba un poco molesto tratando de disimular la pena, debido a que su hermano lo había atrapado en el preciso momento en el que asumía su papel de padre, algo no muy común en él.

- A Joseph le tomó tiempo.- mencionó Al.

- Me da igual si aprende o no.- decía Ed todavía apenado e intentando comportarse según su carácter.

Alphonse volvió a reír al tiempo que alguien entraba por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio. Se sorprendió al toparse con el intruso, un niño de gorra y saco grande, algo travieso por su gesto, ya que sin decir palabra se dirigió a una cesta de panes y tomó uno sin descuido.

- Dame eso.- replicó Ed arrebatándole la barra de pan que ya se llevaba a la boca.

- ¡No sea malo señor Edward! No he comido nada desde que amaneció.- intentaba recuperar el pan que le había quitado, en lo que el rubio le ponía una mano en la frente reteniéndolo sin esfuerzo.

Al sólo miraba la peculiar escena.

- Ah…- recordó Ed la presencia de su hermano.- él es Antonio, el repartidor de periódicos.- explicó aburrido concediéndole la barra de pan al chico.

- No sabía que tenías un nuevo amigo.- sonrió Al.

- ¿Amigo? ¿Éste mocoso andrajoso?- burlaba mirando poco cosa al pequeño repartidor.

- ¡Oiga! ¡Yo tampoco sería amigo de un viejo gruñón como usted!- defendió.

- Cuida tus palabras o ésa será la última barra de pan que comas en tu vida.- lo amenazó para luego suspirar.- Es increíble lo que puede ocurrir una mañana…

Edward se disponía a recoger el periódico de todas las mañanas. Salió de su casa estirándose un poco, luego se sorprendió al no encontrar en el jardín de la entrada algún rastro del diario matutino, de pronto, algo se le estrelló en la cabeza.

- ¡La próxima vez no sea tan distraído señor!- gritó Antonio pasando en su bicicleta, repartiendo tarde el periódico y arrojándolo sin precauciones.

- ¡Ya verás quien es el distraído!- gritó Ed enojado, preparándose para vengarse con una sonrisa exagerada.

Tomó una piedrecilla, y antes de perder de vista al pequeño repartidor, la arrojó a los rayos de su bicicleta. Antonio perdió el control y cayó de golpe en la acera.

- ¡Mi pie! ¡Mi pie!- sollozó el niño oprimiendo la extremidad hacia su pecho.

El ambarino que observó la escena, por tanto que era el agresor, se hizo al tonto empezando a silbar encaminándose hacia su casa.

- Aaaagh…maldita conciencia.- rabió después de fingir.

Se acercó al chico y le preguntó muy serio guardando las manos en los bolsillos:

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡No!- gimió el chico.- un idiota me arrojó una piedra.

- Un… ¿Idiota?- murmuró Ed asomando una pequeña vena en la frente.

- Si…- se lamentó el niño.- ¡Un idiota como usted!- gritó poniéndose un poco torpe de pie.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo te atreves …

- ¡Usted me arrojó la piedra! ¡Ni crea que no me di cuenta!

- ¡Tú me estrellaste el periódico en la cara!

El niño inesperadamente bajó la cabeza y empezó tiernamente a sollozar.

- ¿T- te encuentras bien?- preocupó Ed.

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ése señor me…- no terminó Antonio. Ed le tapó inmediatamente la boca.

La gente ya se había detenido a escucharlo.

- Jejeje… está bromeando…es un sobrino muy travieso.- explicaba Edward en lo que Antonio pataleaba.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te calles?- le susurró y los ojos de Antonio brillaron de emoción.

Mas tarde, en la cocina de la casa Elric, Antonio comía velozmente todo lo que podía.

- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.- se decía Ed algo molesto y cruzando los brazos mientras veía al chico comer.

- Me llamo Antonio.- dijo el niño con la boca llena.- ¿Usted es el señor Elric, no?- preguntó ahora calmado.

- Veo que me conoces.- sonrió.

- Claro.- tragó el bocado.- todos dicen que es un enano temperamental.

- ¿¿QUÉEEEEE??- gritó con estruendo causando que el chico se echara una gran carcajada.

Al ver al chico reír tan alegremente, poco a poco Ed fue desvaneciendo su malhumorado gesto para después convertirlo en una sencilla sonrisa. Le simpatizaba el travieso.

- No habías comido… ¿Eh?- preguntó cuando el chico terminó.

- Es que en el orfanato no siempre hay ración para todos.- dijo el niño inocente provocando que a Ed se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

- ¡Eh! ¡Se la creyó!- rió con fuerza.- ¡Debió ver su cara!

- Maldito mocoso.- rabió.

- La verdad, es que vivo con mi abuelo. Él está muy viejito y ya no puede repartir el diario, así que yo me ofrecí.- dijo Antonio muy orgulloso.

- Eso explica tu inexperiencia.

- Sabe señor…usted me agrada mucho.- rió el niño.- así que le traeré el periódico a la puerta de su casa…- se dispuso a marcharse en lo que Ed sonreía.- siempre y cuando usted me ofrezca de su comida.- burló yéndose a toda prisa y dejando a Ed con la palabra en la boca.

Fue así como Antonio tomó confianza y cada vez que le apetecía entraba a la casa Elric.

- Ya veo.- sonrió Alphonse después de escuchar la historia del primer encuentro de Ed y Antonio.

- ¡Ahí está la pequeña Victoria!- emocionó Antonio acercándose a jugar con la niña.

- Mi hermano está intentando enseñarle a hablar.- mencionó Al.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó curioso.

- No tenías porqué decirle, Al.- murmuró indiferente Ed.

- ¡Vamos, yo le ayudo señor Edward!- alegró el repartidor.

- ¡No y no! Tienes un vocabulario nada agradable.

- Mira quién lo dice.- susurró Alphonse.

- Jum…lástima que tu papá sea un enano temperamental.- le dijo Antonio a la niña para mofarse.

- Yo no soy un...- contuvo Ed para luego explotar.- ¡¡ENANO!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- E- e- na…- empezó a pronunciar Victoria para sorpresa de todos.

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- intentó detenerla su padre a la vez que terminaba la frase.

- ¡Enano!- concluyó la niña riendo y aplaudiendo.

Ed cayó al suelo.

- Hermano…- preocupó Alphonse.

- ¡ANTONIOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Edward a todo pulmón.

Ya era demasiado tarde, el chico ya había desparecido y junto con él la cesta de panes.

xXx

- Sólo será por una semana.- le dijo Lily a su esposo cargando una maleta.

Edward y Alphonse se despedían de sus esposas. Lily tenía una importante reunión de escritores y Estefanía optó por acompañarla, así que todo un fin de semana Al y Ed se harían cargo del pequeño Joseph, que ya tenía cinco años, y de la pequeña Victoria, que ya tenía tres años de edad.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no me necesitas?- preguntó preocupada Estefanía a su esposo, él mismo la había convencido de que acompañara a la rubia.

- Estoy seguro. Como te dije, así podrás descansar.- le dijo el considerado de Alphonse.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron dándoles a sus respectivos esposos un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Apenas cerraron la puerta, Edward se dirigió a la sala y se recostó en un sofá no sin antes dar un gran bostezo.

- Un fin de semana…sólo tú y yo Al…sin nadie que diga "Ed, repara esto. Ed, limpia esto" Ed, Edward ¡Ya estaba harto!- se quejó.

- Jeje…eso es porque ahora ellas nos necesitan. No siempre pueden hacer todo ahora que somos padres.- explicó Al.

- Ajá.- le dijo acomodándose más en el sofá.

- Hermano…a todo esto, ¿En dónde están los niños?

- Están en el segundo piso.- murmuró Ed ya entrando en sueño.

- Iré a verlos.

Diciendo esto y después de ver que su hermano mayor se preparó para echar una siesta, Al se dirigió al segundo piso para verificar que los niños estuviesen bien.

Los buscó por todas las habitaciones, y no los encontró.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! Los niños no es…- bajó alarmando Alphonse antes de toparse con una travesura.

Joseph y Vic le miraban inocentes sosteniendo cada uno un crayón, Edward, durmiendo la siesta, se encontraba con toda la cara pintorreteada graciosamente.

- Denme eso.- pidió Alphonse quitándoles amablemente los crayones.

Justo en ese momento, Edward se estiró y despertó.

- Al… ¿Qué haces con esos crayones?- preguntó extrañado.

Éste quedó congelado sosteniendo los crayones, esperando que su hermano no se percatara de que lucía como payaso.

Edward instintivamente pasó la mano por el rostro manchando sus manos de colores.

- ¿Qu….qué es esto?- preguntó.- y… ¿Qué escondes?- notó que su hermano tenía las manos hacia atrás.

- Na-nada.- dijo Al.- bueno, es que…los niños tomaron los crayones y te pintaron la cara.- río.

- Alphonse….- dijo Ed mirándolo con cara fastidiada.- aquí no están Vic y Jos.

- ¡Pero- pero si estaban aquí!

- Mira Al.- le dijo calmadamente.- si querías entretenerte… ¡NO TENÍAS PORQUÉ PINTARME LA CARA!- explotó.

- ¡Pero es que no fui yo, lo juro!

- ¡Entonces me puedes explicar como es que unos niños tan pequeños pudieron alcanzar la caja de crayones que están en la repisa de…- opacó sus palabras en el momento en que señalaba.-…ahí.- terminó al notar que todos los crayones habían sido saboteados, encontrándose la caja vacía.

- Te dije que…

- ¿C-cómo pudieron…- inspeccionó Ed la repisa rascándose la cabeza.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido, como si algo se tambaleara. Edward y Alphonse corrieron al lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

Una columna de madera que sostenía un hermoso jarrón se movía de un lado a otro a punto impactarse en el suelo.

- ¿No es ese el costoso jarrón de Lily?- preguntó Al asustado.

- ¡Sí es y me va a matar si…- corrió Ed a detener el desastre, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Se quedó tirado en el suelo con el jarrón hecho pedazos, como si todavía esperara atraparlo.

- Ésos niños….- dijo Ed después de especular quiénes había incitado dicho accidente.- ¡Me las van a pagar cuando los encuentre!- gritó poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a buscarlos.

Más tarde, en la sala de la casa, Ed pensaba donde podrían estar su sobrino y su hija.

- ¿Y si salieron a la calle?- preguntó Alphonse.

- No lo creo…tiene candado la reja.- respondió Ed muy seguro y pensativo.- si queremos saber dónde están, tenemos que pensar como cuando teníamos su edad.

- Bien, dime.

- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que dime?

- Tú eras el de las travesuras.

- Ah…si claro.

- ¡Es verdad!

- ¡De acuerdo!- expresó molesto.- debemos buscar en el sótano.

Fueron al sótano un poco inseguros de encontrarlos ahí.

- ¿Estás seguro de que están aquí?- preguntó Al notando tan sombrío lugar.

- Si…- dudó Ed en su respuesta.

- ¡¿Estás seguro o no?!- le exigió a su hermano.

- ¡¿Pues en qué otro lugar te parece que estén?!- se detuvo gritando.

- No lo sé….pero en un lugar menos escalofriante que éste.- dijo temeroso.

El sótano estaba repleto de polvo y artefactos antiquísimos, la mayoría de los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas y los rayos de luz apenas iluminaban uno que otro rincón, lo que daba un aspecto aterrador.

- Siempre eligiendo los lugares más peligrosos.- recordó Al de su hermano.

- Al menos yo no era el que salía herido.

- ¡Hermano!

- ¡Tú eres el que empieza!

Un fuerte ruido resonó en el sótano. Edward y Alphonse se congelaron del miedo.

- ¿Q-qué fue eso?- preguntó el menor.

- N-no lo sé.- respondió Ed y luego se puso firme.- ¡Qué va! Ya no somos niños, iré a ver qué es.

Se acercó a donde provino el ruido dejando a su hermano atrás. Algo se movía entre unas sábanas en el piso. Sin titubear las alzó.

Gritos y más gritos escuchó Al provenir de su hermano.

- ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!- gritaba intentándose quitarse un animalejo que se le había prendido en la cara.

- ¡Es una ardilla!- gritó Alphonse al identificar al escurridizo animal que seguramente había entrado por alguna ventana rota del sótano.

- ¡Me vale un demonio qué animal es!- gritaba luchando con el animal que se rehusaba a quitarse.

El castaño se acercó a su hermano y empezó a forzar al animal. Finalmente pudo apartarlo pero para ese momento tremendo desastre ya se había hecho en el sótano.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Ed apenas perdió de vista a la ardilla.

- Huyó.

- ¡Cuando la atrape la haré puré y se la daré a los perros para que…

- ¡Basta! eso es lo que menos importa.

- Al menos ya sabemos que no estuvieron aquí.- murmuró Ed con la cara toda sucia.

Apenas se puso de pie, alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa. Los dos hermanos fueron a abrir.

- ¡Señor Edward pero qué le paso!- emitió Antonio al ver al hombre con la cara embarrada de pintura, manchada de polvo y arañada.

- No preguntes.- le contestó corajudo.

- Tuvimos unos pequeños accidentes. Antonio, ¿Quieres pasar?- lo invitó amablemente Alphonse.

El niño ya iba a entrar cuando Ed lo detuvo.

- Un momento… ¿Por qué no entraste por la cocina como siempre lo haces?

- ¡Ah, eso! Es que está atrancada la puerta.

- ¿Atrancada?- se extrañó Ed mirándose mutuamente con su hermano.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina.

- ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEER!- exclamó Edward con la boca abierta al ver tanto desastre.

La cocina estaba hecha un cochinero: platos rotos, mermelada en las paredes, plátanos y frutas hechos puré en el piso, jalea de piña por doquier, huevos estrellados por todas partes, en fin, era una completo desastre en donde figuraban infantiles huellitas.

La puerta de la cocina estaba atascada con tantos residuos de comida.

- Uh…- miraba curioso Antonio. Embarró un dedo en jalea de mermelada y se lo llevó a la boca deleitándose con su sabor.- ¡Está rico debería probarlo señor!

- Mejor no le hables. Por tu propio bien.- le advirtió Al.

Edward bajaba la cabeza y apretaba fuertemente los puños. Justo cuando se creyó que iba a estallar cayó de rodillas al piso.

- Hermano…- lo miró inquieto Alphonse.

- Esto no es lo peor…- murmuró Ed sin dar la cara.- ¡LO PEOR ES QUE NO HEMOS ENCONTRADO A VIC Y A JOSEPH!- gritó con las manos en la cabeza muy desesperado.- Lily me va a matar…puedo sentir el dolor en mi cabeza cuando me estrelle una y otra vez todos sus libros…Al, ¡Ella tiene una biblioteca entera!- se lamentó exageradamente con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡N-no te desesperes pro-pronto los encontraremos!- se puso nervioso el otro.

- ¡Es que tú no la conoces! ¡No vives con ella!- empezó a imaginar lo maléfica que sería Lily con él al enterarse.

- ¡Señor Edward y Alphonse, encontré a Vic y a Joseph!- entró corriendo Antonio a la casa y señalando hacia fuera.

- Y… ¿Cuándo te fuiste?- preguntó Ed serio con una ceja alzada, frenando su pesimismo.

- ¡Se lo explico después! ¡Rápido, vamos!

Corrieron al patio y se toparon con Jos y Vic acorralados por un enorme perro que bufaba frente a ellos. Los dos pobres niños lloraban inconsolablemente.

- Si usted va y no regresa… ¿Me puedo quedar con su gabardina, señor Edward?- preguntó Antonio de lo más natural.

- ¿Ah?- lo miró con mal gesto.

- Está bien, yo llamaré a la ambulancia.- suspiró el niño.- Por cierto, ¿Qué desea que diga su epitafio?

- ¡Antonio!- lo regañó Alphonse.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó un poco juguetón.

Edward y Alphonse se acercaron prontamente por detrás del perro.

- Yo lo sostengo y tú te llevas a los niños.- le indicó Ed a Al apunto de abalanzarse sobre el perro.

Abatió al perro por detrás sosteniéndolo del cuello, el animal se retorció dando grandes ladridos. Con esto, Alphonse logró poner a salvo a los niños. Edward fue arrastrado en la tierra hasta que el perro logró darse la vuelta para morderlo.

- ¡Papi!- exclamó la tierna Victoria con lágrimas en los ojos, su tío la retenía en brazos.

- Perro tonto.- dijo de lo más normal el rubio tras notar que mordieron su brazo derecho y el perro seguía prendido de él.

Lo arrojó lejos con fuerza y el perro chilló huyendo por un gran agujero en la cerca del patio vecino.

- Habrá que reparar la cerca.- dijo Ed sonriendo levemente, estaba todo sucio de pies a cabeza.

Victoria logró escapar de los brazos de su tío y corrió a abrazar fuertemente a su padre.

- Aunque estés puerquito te sigo queriendo papi.- le dijo cariñosamente a Ed sin importarle si manchaba su vestido.

- Jé…- río aquel recibiendo el dulce abrazo. Antonio, Al y Joseph miraron la encantadora escena.

El pequeño Joseph abrazaba fuertemente a su papá y Antonio parpadeaba sin cesar.

- Tanto alboroto por un perro.- suspiró el último rascándose la cabeza.

Cuando Ed entraba a la casa cargando a su hija, visualizaba todo lo que tenían que arreglar, recoger y limpiar.

- Papi…- le habló con dulce voz la niñita.- también te sigo queriendo aunque estés bajito.

- Ugh….- se detuvo en seco Ed por el comentario que nunca olvidaría.

Tampoco olvidaría la cara de Lily y Estefanía al ver dicho desastre ni las arduas horas que dedicó aquella vez a la limpieza hogareña. Pero él y Alphonse recordarían con un mohín de alegría todas las cosas que les hicieron pasar sus hijos de pequeños, para luego sentirse orgullosos de ser padres.


End file.
